Decisions
by HeartlandFan101
Summary: Set after 9x18. Spoilers. Tamy. ONE-SHOT.
"When should we tell them?" Amy murmured while drawing patterns on Ty's bare chest with her fingertips.

"Well, I don't know," Ty replied, playing with the ends of her hair. "When do you _feel_ we should tell them?"

"Can we... Can we wait until after I pass twelve weeks?" Amy asked, her voice unsure. "You know.. Just- Just in case someth-"

"Amy," Ty cut her off, "it's all going to be going to be fine. But we can wait," he continued, kissing her head.

"Thank you," Amy smiled lazily.

"You're welcome, even though you have nothing to thank me for," Ty chuckled.

(x)

' _I wish I could just stay here this forever,'_ Amy thought the next morning as her eyes fluttered open.

"Well, look who's finally awake," Ty teased, running his fingers through Amy's hair.

"Oh shush you, I'm sleeping for two now remember," Amy warned him playfully.

"That reminds me," Ty began, "good morning Momma," he continued before pecking her lips. He moved down the bed. "Good morning Bubba," he kissed Amy's duvet covered belly.

"'Bubba' really? You're going to call _our baby_ 'Bubba'?" Amy laughed.

"I am," Ty laughed along with her.

"Thank you so much for getting me Monty," Amy said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"You're welcome," Ty replied, grinning form ear to ear. "The first time you saw him, your whole face just lit up. And when Bob didn't know where to re-home all the Minis to, I knew I had to get him for you. Besides, you were attached to that little guy since day one!"

(x)

Lou made her way up the loft stairs, she wanted to know what happened last night, and _why_ _there's another horse in the barn._

"I'll be home in two to three hours, okay?" Lou heard Ty say.

"Yeah, now go! I love you," Amy replied.

"I love you, too," Ty said just as Lou reached the top of the stairs. Ty kissed Amy chastely and turned around. "Oh. Hey Lou," he greeted when he saw her.

"Hey Ty, hi Amy," Lou said.

"Hey," Amy replied.

"Where's Ty going?" Lou asked curiously.

"The clinic. A dog got run-over and is in really bad shape, they can save him, but Scott needs his help," Amy informed her as she got two glasses of water.

"Well, I guess I have perfect timing then," Lou joked.

"What in the world are you talking about Lou?" Amy asked, confused.

"Amy. I need every detail of last night," Lou stated matter-of-factly.

' _Here were go again,'_ Amy thought. "Lou!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"Lou.. You know most of all people that Ty and me like to keep our life between the two us, just the two of us. But if you _must_ know, it was great," Amy told her.

"Just 'great'?" Lou asked with a raised eyebrow.

Amy groaned internally, the battle to not raise her voice or lose her temper getting harder and harder.

"It was great. Fabulous! Amazing!" Amy exclaimed, trying her hardest not to yell.

' _Whoa. What's gotten into her?'_ Lou thought. "Well, I'm glad you had fun," Lou said kindly. "What's with the Mini in the stables by the way?"

"That's 'Monty'," Amy informed her proudly, her mood quickly changing. "Ty gave him to me for our anniversary."

"Oh? Where did he get him from?" Lou asked.

"From the reserve," Amy said, "Apparently I've grown attached to him." Amy let out a laugh. "Oh Lou, I love him so much."

"Who? Ty or Monty?" Lou teased.

"Both!" Amy chuckled, her eyes shining.

(x)

Ty entered the barn and heard Amy talking softly to Monty in his stall.

"It's gonna be hard keeping it from Lou, isn't it boy?" Ty heard her say. Instantly, he knew what was going on.

He walked over to the stall door. "Hey Hun," he murmured quietly.

Amy froze for a second, and then relaxed. "Hey," she said, looking up at Ty. "How's the dog doing?"

"She's good, there was some internal bleeding and she has a few broken ribs, but she's going to fine and the owners should be able to take her home next week it everything goes the way it should," Ty told her, trying to keep it as simple as possible, as he entered the stall.

"That's good," Amy said with a smile.

"How were things with Lou earlier?" He asked curiously.

"Ugh. Don't remind me.." Amy started. "She was being herself, you know, asking questions.. But I just found it so annoying! Like, she knows you and me like to keep our personal life between you and me and then starts asking questions. The next four weeks are gonna be real tough.. Ty, I honestly don't know how I managed to keep my cool," she continued.

"Oh no.." Ty sighed. "It's going to be fine, Hun. If someone starts annoying you, just make up and excuse to leave, okay?"

"Okay," Amy replied, kissing his cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?" Ty asked softly.

"For knowing what to say," Amy murmured, looking into his eyes lovingly.

"Well you're welcome then." Ty smiled, and lowered his head to kiss Amy.

(x)

"How about we go out for dinner tonight?" Ty proposed as he and Amy made their way up the stairs to the loft.

"Like on a date?" Amy asked teasingly, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Yeah, on a date," Ty said, kissing her forehead.

Amy looked up at him and grinned. "I can't wait then."

"Neither can I," murmured Ty before kissing her. "I think we were interrupted before..."

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review to tell me what you think of the ONE-SHOT and of the season 9 finale! - Elle.**_


End file.
